


What Would You Do If I Was Alive?

by Etsuko_Himura



Series: What Would You Do If I Was Dead? [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: The sequel to What Would You Do If I Was Dead, it’s been a year since the incident as Tetsuya and his friends have been getting along and have been very happy. But a blonde demon comes to try to ruin things so their guardian angels are sent to the living world to help their humans before it’s too late.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: What Would You Do If I Was Dead? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to the sequel of What Would You Do If I Was Dead? If you haven’t read it yet then I do encourage you to read it or else this sequel might not make sense. This story is going to be slightly longer than WWYDIIWD because there’s some things I want to go over and I felt that this would be a better place to explain and expand on my ideas. So I hope you all enjoy the sequel and have a good morning/noon/night! Ciao Ciao!

A year has passed since Kuroko and Haizaki have woken up. All the boys have patched up and moved on to Teiko High School together. Currently it was late as they were training in the 1st string gym. A puppy barked as he watched the miracles play. His name is Nigou and Aomine and Kuroko found him in the park one day. Kuroko officially adopted him as he lives with him and comes to school everyday with Kuroko, though he mostly stays in the gym or the locker rooms.

“Alright everyone gather around.” Akashi said.

“Akashichii can we take a break?” Kise panted as they gathered around Akashi.

“We’re actually going to cut practice short today.” Akashi said.

“How come?” Kuroko asked as he picked up Nigou who licked him.

“We’re going to watch a video of our next opponent for our practice match.” Midorima said.

“We don’t usually watch videos of people who we’re playing against in practice matches though.” Haizaki pointed out.

“That’s right but it was requested by our coach.” Akashi said, “I guess they might be interesting.”

“Akachin, can I eat my snacks now.” Murasakibara groaned as he wrapped his arms around Akashi.

“Not yet. You’re still in penalty time for not getting here on time.” Akashi said, making Murasakibara groan more.

“I said I’m sorry.” Murasakibara whined.

“And I said after club. It will just be a while longer, you can do it.” Akashi chuckled. “Let’s head to the screening room.”

They went to the screening room and Midormia put on the dvd as they watched their opponent. They looked shocked when they saw their future opponent crush the other team. They were all silent throughout the video until it ended.

“Who are these people?” Kuroko asked, breaking the silence.

“Our next opponent.” Akashi said.

“From the report, they’re all second and third years.” Midorima said as he held a notebook in his hand, “They’re all really strong but it seems that their captain isn’t in this video.”

“It’s them. It’s who we’ve been waiting for.” Aomine said happily. “We finally found strong players.”

“They seem off.” Kuroko said.

“I mean it’s not like we’re normal.” Haizaki said.

“This is exciting.” Kise smiled.

“When do we play against them?” Murasakibara asked.

“This weekend.” Akashi said, “So we’ll be doing extra practice for a while.”

“So let’s go home and have a rest. We’ll see each other in the morning.” Midorima said as everyone but Midorima and Akashi headed to the locker room. Nigou barked as he rolled on the basketball while he was waiting for everyone.

“Oi Tetsu did you buy Nigou food already?” Aomine asked.

“I was going to go after club, remember.” Kuroko said, “Are you going to walk us home tonight?”

“Always.” Aomine chuckled.

“I wanna walk home with you guys too!” Kise whined.

“Didn’t you have to study for class tonight?” Haizaki asked.

“Yeah but that can wait! I wanna walk home with Kurokochii and Aominechii.” Kise pouted.

“You should study Kise-kun.” Kuroko said, “If you fail another test Akashi-kun isn’t going to let you play.”

“I know I know.” Kise pouted.

“You can walk with us until we split up though.” Kuroko said.

“Yay!” Kise hugged him.

“You’re so annoying Kise.” Aomine groaned.

“You’re just jealous that Kurokochii likes me more.” Kise blew a raspberry at him.

“Ha! Keep dreaming.” Aomine laughed, “Hurry up and change we’re not waiting for you.”

“Yeah yeah.” Kise changed.

At the store

Kuroko held Nigou in his arms as Aomine held the shopping basket.

“Tetsu, want some ice cream?” Aomine asked.

“Yes please.” Kuroko smiled.

“Alright we’ll get it after we get our stuff.” Aomine chuckled.

“Ah I forgot I ran out of milk, I’ll go get it.” Kuroko said.

“Okay I’ll be in the dog food.” Aomine said as Kuroko went to get the milk.

Kuroko got the milk and smiled before he noticed a man with blonde hair and a neck tattoo was staring at him. Kuroko blinked before going to him.

“Excuse me, did you need something?” Kuroko asked.

“Oh nothing, I was just wondering how you were still alive.” The man said.

Kuroko blinked, “Excuse me?”

“I for sure thought you would have chosen heaven.” The man smirked, “Well no matter, I’ll make sure you go to heaven next time.”

Nigou started to growl at him.

“What are you talking about? Who are you? How do you know this?” Kuroko looked at the man.

“Don’t worry about it kid. You’ll be dead soon.” He smirked as Nigou started to bark at him.

Kuroko looked completly shocked before he felt a hand grab him.

“Tetsu what happened? Why is Nigou barking?” Aomine said as he held him.

Kuroko looked at Aomine and then back at the man but he was gone.

“Tetsu, oi Tetsu.” Aomine shook him a bit.

“Aomine-kun can you stay over tonight?” Kuroko said.

“Yeah but why are you shaking? What happened?” Aomine held him.

“A man, he came up to me. He knew I was in a coma. He said I was going to die soon.” Kuroko felt tears starting to form, “I’m scared Daiki-kun.”

“Hey it’s okay.” Aomine held him tightly, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I didn’t see the guy so it seems like he’s gone.”

“Daiki-kun what if he does something.” Kuroko held on to him.

“Nothing will happen. Did you get a good look on the guy?”

“Yes.”

“Then tomorrow we’ll tell Akashi, maybe he can find him. For now take a deep breath.” Aomine said, calming Kuroko down.

Kuroko breathed as he closed his eyes, “I never want to go through a coma again.”

“And you won’t. I promise no one is going to harm you.” Aomine kissed his head.

After calming down, Aomine paid for the things and they walked to Kuroko’s place as they ate ice cream. They were almost near his house when Kuroko caught a glimpse of the man.

“There he is!” Kuroko yelled as he handed Aomine Nigou’s leash and started to run after him.

“TETSU WAIT!” Aomine yelled as a truck was heading towards Kuroko.

Kuroko felt himself getting pushed forward as he fell, the truck just barely missing him.

“TETSU!” Aomine was running to him.

Kuroko groaned as he looked around before he saw a familiar face. “Kagami-kun?”

Kagami stood there fuming, “Do you know how dangerous that was?! You could have gotten killed?!”

“Am I dead again?” Kuroko asked as he stood up.

“What no? Why would you think that?” Kagami asked.

“Because I can see you and speak to you.” Kuroko pointed out.

“Yeah because I’m in your realm.” Kagami said.

“Tetsu!” Aomine got to him and hugged him tightly. “Don’t ever do that again!”

“Daiki-kun, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want him to get away.” Kuroko hugged Aomine back.

“Is this the guy?” Aomine growled as he looked at Kagami.

“You can see him?” Kuroko asked.

“What do you mean Tetsu, he’s standing right in front of me.” Aomine glared at Kagami, “So you’re the one who told Tetsu those things.”

“Woah no no that wasn’t me.” Kagami quickly put his hands up, “I’m his guardian angel.”

“Eh?” Aomine blinked as he looked at Kagami and then at Kuroko who just nodded. “You’re the loud tiger.”

“Hey! I’m not loud!” Kagami yelled.

“Yes you are Taiga.” A voice behind him said. They looked to see Imayoshi.

“Who are you?” Aomine asked.

“Your guardian angel.” Imayoshi said.

“Imayoshi-san, hello.” Kuroko said.

“Hello Kuroko.” Imayoshi chuckled, “I didn’t know you had that spunk in you.”

“What do you mean?” Kuroko asked.

“The man you were chasing, well he’s not a man.” Imayoshi said.

“What is he then?” Kuroko asked.

“A demon.” Kagami said. “And for some reason he’s after you now.”

“A demon? What do you mean a demon? What’s going on here?” Aomine held Kuroko protectively.

“Come we’ll explain at your place Kuroko. It isn’t safe to talk about this out here. Who knows who could be listening.” Kagami said.


	2. The Guardians Have Arrived

The five walked over to Kuroko’s place as they saw the Akashi limo parked in front of his house.

“Akashi-kun is here?” Kuroko asked as he carried Nigou.

“I’m glad they made it in time.” Kagami said.

“What’s going on?” Aomine glared.

“Be patient.” Imayoshi said as they walked in Kuroko’s house. As they went in they heard Haizaki yelling. Kuroko and Aomine quickly went into the living room, where they saw all the rest of the miracles on one side and the rest of the guardians on the other.

“Why the fuck are you here?!” Haizaki yelled at Nijimura.

“I told you to wait, Shogo. We need everyone to get here.” Nijimura sighed.

“Well we’re here Captain.” Kagami said as everyone turned to them.

“Nijimura-san, Kasamatsu-san, Himuro-san, Takao-san, Reo-san hello again.” Kuroko bowed.

“Oh little Kuroko, how I’ve missed you.” Reo quickly went to him and hugged him. “We’ll I’ve seen you around but now you can see me!”

“I’m glad I get to see you too.” Kuroko chuckled.

“I’m assuming these are the guardian angel’s you two have told us about?” Akashi asked.

“Yes. I’ve been telling you that since you picked us up!” Haizaki groaned.

“To be fair you literally attacked yours when you saw him.” Kise said.

“I thought I was dead! Remember, previous coma patient here!” Haizaki glared.

“It’s easier to explain to you all at the same time what’s going on.” Kasamatsu said.

“Besides some people here might have not believed us.” Takao smiled as he looked at Midorima.

“To be fair, you are a stranger to me. Any sane person wouldn’t believe you.” Midorima said.

“Aka-chin I’m hungry.” Murasakibara pulled on Akashi’s shirt.

“I know, you can have your snacks now. When this is done we’ll go buy food.” Akashi said.

“Can someone just explain what’s going on?” Aomine said in frustration.

“Right well to make things simpler, a demon is after Kuroko.” Nijimura said as the miracles just looked at him.

“I’m sorry what?” Kise asked.

“A demon?” Midorima asked in disbelief.

“What do you mean a demon?” Akashi asked.

“And that it’s after Tetsu?” Aomine looked confused.

“Yes. We don’t know why but it seems this demon has been planning for your death for a while.” Reo said.

“What do you mean?” Kuroko asked as Aomine held him.

“That drunk driver didn’t hit you on accident.” Imayoshi said.

“We think he was possessed. When people are really drunk or on drugs they can get possessed easily by demons. Especially powerful ones.” Takao said.

“Vengeful spirits can also possess but only if their anger is strong enough.” Nijimura looked at Haizaki who just looked away.

“So this demon thing is after Tetsu, why?” Aomine asked.

“Could be a number of reasons. Do you have any enemies Kuroko?” Kasamatsu asked.

“Not that I know of no.” Kuroko said as he thought.

“No one could hate Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara said.

“No one that you’ve made angry a few years back?” Nijimura asked. “Taiga did you notice anyone?”   
“Not really. You’re pretty invisible. I don’t think you’re hateable either.” Kagami said.

“It’s common for family members to be attacked. Did your parents or grandparents have enemies?” Takao asked.

“No I can’t think of anyone who would hate my family.” Kuroko said.

“It’s a chance but what about you guys?” Imayoshi looked at the miracles.

“Us?” Midorima raised an eyebrow.

“It’s less common but you’re all pretty close.” Nijimura said.

“I mean can’t be anyone who hates me cause I was in a coma first. So it’s gotta be one of you guys.” Haizaki said.

“Don’t count yourself out Shogo, you didn’t die. You were in a coma. It’s a possibility they wanted you out of the way to hurt your friends.” Nijimura explained.

“My father works at a hospital so we have a lot of hurt families out there.” Midorima said.

“I’m a model so maybe?” Kise said with uncertainty.

“I’m an heir to a corporation, it’s a possibility of having enemies.” Akashi said.

“I don’t think so.” Murasakibara thought about it.

“Not really.” Aomine shrugged.

“Well you might have one Aominechii.” Kise said as everyone looked at him.

“Who would hate me enough to send a…” Aomine thought about it for a moment before it clicked, “Come on Kise, she’s not like that.”

“Who?” Nijimura asked.

“I’m assuming you mean Momoi-san.” Kuroko said.

“Come on she was mad but she was mad afterwards. Tetsu was already in a coma when she found out.” Aomine said.

“She was your childhood friend for a long time.” Imayoshi said. “It seemed like she liked you as well.”

“Doesn’t mean she would summon a demon to hurt Tetsu. That’s crazy.” Aomine said.

“It’s kinda the only lead we have. She liked you, you chose Kuroko over her, she wants you in pain.” Kagami said, “Kinda makes sense.”

“How would she even summon a demon? Not that long ago we didn’t exactly think you guys were real.” Aomine said.

“He has a point.” Haizaki said.

“What other possibilities could there be for this demon to target Tetsuya?” Akashi asked.

“Well this demon could be bored. It’s a rare thing but powerful demons do sometimes collect souls.” Reo explained.

“But he said he thought I was going to heaven. That next time he’ll make sure I’ll go.” Kuroko said.

“We know which is why we know you’re being targeted. So it has to be someone one of you guys knows.” Kagami said.

“Right now our only lead is your childhood friend.” Nijimura looked at Aomine.

“One of you guys need to get in contact with her.” Reo said.

“Uh yeah not happening.” Aomine glared, “I cut her out. I’m not letting her back in.”

“Can’t you guys talk to her guardian angel?” Haizaki asked.

“We can’t see them unless they themselves want to appear. The only place we’d be able to see them is in heaven.” Takao said.

“So you have no clue who her guardian is?” Kise asked.

“That’s right.” Himuro said. “We can ask around but that means going back to heaven and we can’t exactly do that right now.”

“Why?” Murasakibara asked.

“Well since this was an emergency we have special permission to be here.” Reo explained.

“So going and coming back is almost impossible. Thus we have to catch this demon while we’re in your realm.” Takao explained.

“So you’re like what regular humans now?” Aomine asked.

“Kinda. We have the human form but we still have our powers, abilities, and a lot of cool things.” Takao smiled.

“Uh huh and why can’t you just use your powers to track this demon?” Midorima asked.

“Simple! We can’t.” Takao laughed as Kasamatsu hit his head.   
“Stop that.” Kasamatsu said, “While it’s true we can’t simply track them. They don’t leave a trail while in human form. What we can do is wait until his demon side comes out.”

“And when will that be? When he has Tetsu?” Aomine growled.

“Daiki-kun.” Kuroko leaned on him.

“We’ll do the best we can to protect him, but the only sure way to get rid of this demon is either to capture it or find out who summoned it.” Nijimura said.

“For now, his guardian will protect him.” Imayoshi patted Kagami’s back.

“The only one who can protect Tetsu is me.” Aomine glared daggers at Kagami who groaned.

“Look kid-” Kagami started.

“Kid? You look my age.” Aomine snapped.

“Daiki.” Akashi said sternly. “Enough. Tetsuya’s life is in danger. Right now we need to focus on keeping him safe.”

“Yes Akashi.” Aomine grumbled.

“What do you need us to do?” Akashi looked at the guardians.

“Stay with Kuroko at all times at school.” Reo said.

“Don’t leave him alone, even if you’re gone for a minute that’s enough time for a demon to take him away.” Imayoshi said.

“And no chasing after the demon, Kuroko.” Kagami looked at Kuroko.

“I didn’t see the truck.” Kuroko pouted a bit.

“What truck?” Akashi raised an eyebrow.

Kuroko stayed quiet a bit.

“Tetsuya what truck?” Akashi asked again but more firmly.

“I saw the demon and went after it.” Kuroko muttered.

“Cars and trucks just don’t like you Tetsuya.” Haizaki chuckled a bit, earning a hit from Midorima.

“It’s not funny Haizaki. You two just came out of a coma. Take this seriously.” Midorima lectured.

“Sheesh come on it’s a little funny.” Haizaki pouted.

“I agree.” Takao laughed who also earned another hit from Kasamatsu. “OW! Stop hitting me!”

“No.” Kasamatsu smirked.

“Reo! Yuki is being mean to me.” Takao hugged Reo who patted his head.

“Now Yuki-chan be nice.” Reo chuckled. “But you have to behave Kazunari.”

“I do behave!” Takao smiled as Kasamatsu groaned.

_ ‘That is my guardian? That is an immature child. What did I do for the gods to punish me like this?’ _ Midorima thought.

“Going back to the matter at hand. I think it’s best to visit your childhood friend.” Reo looked at Aomine. “Just so we can rule her out if you insist on her not being it.”

“I’m not talking to her.” Aomine said, “Neither is Tetsu.”

“I’ll do it. I think I’m the only one who still has her number.” Kise said.

“Are you sure Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“I’m sure.” Kise smiled. “Anything for Kurokochii’s safety.”

“Well since that’s taken care of we should all go home now.” Akashi said. “Kuroko should stay with me since my house is safer.”

“That’s not a good idea. Since we don’t know what this demon is after. Right now it probably doesn’t know that we’re here. The less suspicious it is the better for us.” Nijimura said.

“We can attack it by surprise!” Takao said.

“For now act like everything is normal.” Reo said. “With that said we guardians will be living with our humans.”

“Oh hell no!” Haizaki yelled.

“You don’t really have a choice. It’s so we can observe first hand.” Nijimura said.

“And how would we explain it to our families?” Kise asked.

“We can alter their memories.” Kasamatsu said, “Thus you’ll be fine with family.”

“I’m not living with you Shuzo.” Haizaki glared.

“Again no choice Shogo.” Nijimura went to him, “It’s a good opportunity to actually correct you.”

“Why you little-” Haizaki raised his fist.

“Haizaki-kun, please be nice.” Kuroko said.

Haizaki huffed but crossed his arms.

“Shogo think for a moment. This isn’t about you, they’re here for Tetsuya’s safety.” Akashi said. “For his sake you can be civil.”

“Yes Seijuro.” Haizaki groaned.

“For now it’s late. We have practice in the morning so for now we’ll take our leave.” Akashi got up. Murasakibara pulled again at Akashi’s shirt. “Yes we’ll stop for food.” He chuckled.

Murasakibara smiled and ate his candy happily.


	3. Making A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! So I'm back! I took a little break but now I'm going to be updating every week for this story. There is more information on my profile about what's going on with this and other stories that I am writing. So hopefully I'll be able to update this story at least four times a month until completion. Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter.

Morning at the Kuroko household

Kuroko and Aomine were making breakfast as their guardians sat at the dinner table and watched.

“Are you guys really just going to stay with us all day?” Aomine glared at them.

“No choice.” Imayoshi said. “If it comes down to it we might have to enroll in your school.”

“That would be annoying. All those memories that need to be altered after we’re done.” Kagami said.

“How long do you think it will take?” Kuroko asked.

“It depends. It’s been a year since you’ve been out of a coma. He either didn’t know you were out of the coma or he couldn’t take action until now.” Imayoshi said.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Aomine said as he fed Nigou. “Why wait?”

“There are lots of reasons why demon’s do things. They have their own set of rules and unless we know how he was summoned or how he got here we don’t have a lot to go on.” Kagami explained.

“What do you know then?” Aomine scoffed.

“That he’s after Kuroko.” Imayoshi said, “And he’s determined to send him to heaven.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to send me to hell then?” Kuroko asked.

“Demon’s can’t just take someone to hell. Especially if it’s an innocent person. That’s why he said he’s going to send you to heaven. He’ll make sure someone or something kills you.” Imayoshi said. “They can however take the person who summoned them to hell, if they offered their soul to them as a sacrifice or bargain or trade or spell. Sheesh there really are a lot of ways to summon a demon huh?” He chuckled.

“This isn’t funny,” Aomine glared, “Tetsu’s life is on the line here.”

“Daiki-kun be nice.” Kuroko said as he served food to the two guardian angels, “I’m assuming you can eat.”

“We can.” Imayoshi smiled, “Thank you.”

“Man it’s been a long time since we’ve had food huh?” Kagami smiles a bit.

“Angel’s don’t eat or something?” Aomine asked.

“You can if you want to but it’s not like we age or gain weight. Plus I think eating human food in a human body is better.” Kagami said as he ate.

“Were you guys human before?” Aomine asked as he set his and Kuroko’s plates on the table.

“Yup.” Imayoshi said, “About 20 years ago I think.”

“Has it been 20 years already?” Kagami asked.

“Give or take yes.” Imayoshi said.

“What happened?” Aomine asked, “You guys look around our age.”

“That is a long story, one that isn’t a priority.” Imayoshi said.

“What is a priority is finding out who is after you.” Kagami looked at Kuroko who was eating silently.

“I’m thinking if anyone would hate me why kill me and send me to heaven. It would make more sense if they hurt Daiki-kun or anyone else from the team.” Kuroko pointed out.

“Maybe the purpose was to put you in a coma.” Imayoshi said. “It could have been the choice of living or going to heaven could have put some weight on your soul.”

“Which might have turned you into a vengeful spirit, but you did say that the demon thought you were going to heaven.” Kagami said.

“So back to square one.” Aomine sighed.

“We should still ask Akashi-kun to see if he can find anything.” Kuroko asked.

“That’s going to be a waste of time. Demon’s change their forms all the time.” Kagami said.

“Still it could be useful for us to look at.” Imayoshi said, “Since he doesn’t know that we’re here he doesn’t need to change.”

“Can demon’s see you?” Kuroko asked.

“They can. We can make it so they don’t see us but it would be kinda weird if he saw you guys speaking to nothing. He might get suspicious.” Kagami said.

“Thankfully because we are in human form he’ll just think we’re human.” Imayoshi said.

“What will you guys do while we’re in school?” Aomine asked.

“One of us is going to stay at the school and see if anyone suspicious is around. The rest are going to demon spots.”

“Demon spots?” Kuroko looked at him confused.

“It’s places where there are most likely going to be demons around. We’re checking there first to see if it’s one of those types of demons.” Kagami said.

“What do those demons do?” Aomine asked.

“Make deals with unsuspecting people. It will target those who have easy emotions to control over. They’re pretty normal demons, maybe they heard something and will tell us.” Imayoshi said.

“Wouldn’t it lie?” Aomine asked.

“I don’t think it would lie to us.” Imayoshi smirked.

Aomine nudged Kuroko, “Are you sure that’s my guardian angel?”

“How mean.” Imayoshi chuckled.

“Come on stop it.” Kagami nudged him, “You’ll scare him.”

“What did you say?” Aomine glared at Kagami.

“Daiki-kun, we’re going to be late.” Kuroko said as he looked at the time. “Akashi-kun will get mad if we’re late.”

“Right.” Aomine said but he kept glaring at Kagami.

Teiko 1st String Gym

The miracles were practicing hard as their guardians watched them and talked amongst themselves.

“What do you guys find out from your humans?” Imayoshi asked.

“Me and Sei-chan spent some time looking up people who might have a grudge against him. We came up with a few names but we don’t really have a lead.” Reo explained.

“Shin-chan just ignored me the majority of the time.” Takao pouted, “So I played with his sister. She really is a mini Shin-chan.”

“Atsushi just ate and tried to see if I could do magic.” Himuro chuckled.

“Shogo just complained and tried to beat me up. Thankfully I’m stronger.” Nijimura smiled as he caught a flying basketball that was heading towards his head. He turned to see a pissed off Haizaki.

“Stop talking about me.” Haizaki glared.

“We’re talking about all of you. Don’t feel special.” Nijimura said.

“What were you guys talking about?” Kuroko asked as he appeared next to the guardians.

Most of them were shocked that the blue haired teen was next to them.

“Are you sure he isn’t dead?” Takao asked.

“I am not.” Kuroko said, a bit annoyed.

“We were talking to see if you guys found anything about who may be targeting you.” Kagami said.

“I did ask my father while my so-called guardian was playing around.” Midorima glared at Takao who just smiled.

“Me and Reo looked at some people who might have a grudge on me but we didn’t find a lead.” Akashi said. “But I do have a suspicion.”

Everyone looked at Akashi and then at Reo.

“Ah Sei-chan I’m not sure about that still.” Reo said.

“If it’s a possibility shouldn’t we know?” Kasamatsu asked.

“It could be someone we played against in past games.” Akashi said.

“Do you really think someone would go after you because of a game?” Takao asked.

“We are strong.” Haizaki said. “I bet there are a few people who hate us.”

“But why target Kurokochii?” Kise asked.

“Simple, Kuroko never crushed anyone’s spirit.” Akashi said.

Kuroko looked down a bit, “Akashi-kun that’s not true.”

“You haven’t. We haven’t been kind to our opponent’s in the past. It would make sense for them to attack us but leave you out of it. But since you are a miracle it’s possible they didn’t want you to suffer.” Akashi said.

“No one knew Tetsu though. Remember even the magazines forgot about him.” Aomine said.

“Kuro-chin is small, people forget about him.” Murasakibara said, “Other people don’t pay attention to him.”

“This is just a food for thought. We don’t know how we affected someone in the past.” Akashi said.

“You’re right Akashi. But it would be impossible for us to track down every single opponent that we played against. Let alone try to figure out who exactly we played against and where they are.” Midorima said.

“It would have to be someone who you hurt badly.” Himuro said.

“We played so many.” Aomine said.

“I think that’s a stretch.” Kasamatsu said, “But if you remember anyone who stands out try to find out where they are.”

“For now just keep an eye on Kuroko.” Nijimura said as he patted Kuroko’s head, “It would be bad for us if the demon kidnapped you.”

“Kidnap?” Kuroko looked at him confused.

“I have a feeling that if the demon was able to talk to you freely, he may be able to touch you. It would depend how strong he is.” Nijimura said.

“Ah, what does the demon look like Kurokochii?” Kise asked.

“He seems to be around Kagami-kun’s height, he has blonde hair and greenish hair.” Kuroko said, “Oh and he had a neck tattoo.”

Haizaki and Murasakibara instantly grabbed Kuroko and yelled together, “On the left side?!”

Haizaki and Murasakibara looked at each other in shock.

“How does Haza-chin know about him?” Murasakibara asked.

“I bumped into him before I got into a coma, how do you know about him?” Haizaki asked.

“He said Kuro-chin and you were going to die. He was mean.” Murasakibara said.

“Wait you mean the guy in the hospital last year?” Aomine looked at him as Murasakibara nodded.

“I’ll see if the hospital still has the recording.” Akashi said.

“Wait is it that guy Kuroko?” Himuro asked.

“He does have a tattoo on the left side.” Kuroko said.

Nijiumura looked at Reo, Kasamatsu, and Imayoshi as they all nodded together. “We can see if we can project your memory, Kuroko.”

Everyone looked at Nijimura.

“What do you mean?” Kuroko asked.

“Projecting? Isn’t that only something really strong angel’s can do?” Takao asked before getting a hit from Kasamatsu.

“We are strong, you damned hawk.” Kasamatsu said.

“Reo! He’s bullying me!” Takao quickly went to Reo and hugged him.

“Yuki-chan be nice to our little Kazu-chan.” Reo rubbed Takao’s head.

“You baby him too much.” Yukio grumbled.

“Yukio is jealous because you love me more.” Takao smirked.

“He does not.” Kasamatsu said. “Besides what do I care.”

“Sorry to intervene but what is projecting?” Midorima asked.

“Right, well angel’s can project a person’s memory. It’s like showing a movie.” Reo explained.

“And why didn’t you do this earlier?” Haizaki asked.

“It’s not the easiest thing to do. It drains a lot of energy but I think we can do it.” Nijimura said.

“Why did you only look at Reo, Yukio, and Shoichi?” Takao asked.

“We aren’t as strong as them when it comes to these things.” Himuro said.

“So the rest of you are weak.” Aomine glared at Kagami.

“We are not. There’s certain things about angels that are different. Some angels have better control of their energy while others have better control of their powers.” Kagami said.

“So weak.” Aomine glared as Kagami glared back.

“Daiki-kun, be nice.” Kuroko hugged him.

“Yeah yeah.” Aomine patted his head.

“Either way when it’s normally one angel, unless they’ve been an angel for a long time, they can hold a projection for only a short while. It also drains their energy so it takes them a bit to regain it back. But since there's four of us it’s possible for us only to use part of our energy.” Nijimura explained.

“And before you ask no you cannot help. You three are the physically stronger ones. We need you with full energy in case a demon comes in.” Imayoshi said as he looked at a pouting Takao.

“Shuzo is a perfect angel, why does he have to do the projection?” Takao said.

“Because I am the perfect angel.” Nijimura chuckled.

“A what?” Haizaki looked at him confused.

“A perfect angel. One who has high energy and strength. Mastered many powers and has high intelligence. Only a handful of angels are perfect.” Nijimura explained.

“Not so perfect since I got you locked up.” Haizaki smirked.

“Haizaki-kun.” Kuroko said in a warning voice.

“But yet here I am, free and you alive.” Nijimura smirked at the glaring Haizaki.

“Which is why Shuzo is going to help. With his energy he can guide us.” Reo rubbed Takao’s hair, “Stay on guard for us please?”

“Okay Reo!” Takao smiled.

_ ‘What are you his mom?’ _ The miracles thought.

“Kuroko come here.” Kasamatsu said as Kuroko walked to them.

Kasamatsu, Reo, Imayoshi, and Nijimura all put a hand on Kuroko’s head as they closed their eyes.

“Try to remember the demon.” Nijimura said.

Kuroko nodded and started to remember the demon.

Just like if it was a movie a big panel showed above the guardians and Kuroko. It showed the scene where the demon was talking to Kuroko.

“That’s him!” Haizaki and Murasakibara yelled.

“That tattoo. If I remember correctly that’s a pact marking.” Himuro said.

“Someone really tamed a demon for this.” Kagami said.

“It’s more serious than we thought.” Takao said.

“What do you mean?” Kise asked.

“This is a powerful demon. Pact demon’s are mostly done by those people who have a high energy. Their own energy is enough to contain the demon for it to not go bazerk. It would have to be someone like Shuzo in order to make this pact.” Himuro said.

“You can tell they’re strong by the tattoo. It seems pretty big and the bigger the tattoo or well markings the pact maker has big control of the demon.” Kagami said as they all looked at the projection.

“Kuroko-chan have you seen him before?” Reo asks.

“Not that I remember.” Kuroko said.

“Reo don’t you dare do a memory scan.” Yukio said.

“But what if he’s in there?” Reo asked.

“Reo that’s dangerous don’t you dare.” Imayoshi said.

“It’s just to make sure.” Reo said before he felt himself get pushed away from Kuroko. He opened his eyes to see Nijimura’s hand.

“Don’t. We need your energy.” Nijimura said, “We can’t guarantee that Kuroko has seen him before. It’s best not to do that.”

“Yes Captain.” Reo said.

“Alright you’ve all seen his face remember it and tell us if you see him. Do not approach him.” Nijimura said as he, Kasamatsu, and Imayoshi pulled away from Kuroko.

“What will you do?” Akashi asked.

“Since we know what kind of deal he has we need to find out who the human is.” Nijimura said.

“And we need to find him soon.” Kasamatsu said.

“Thankfully there’s a way to confirm if they are.” Himuro said.

“And how would we confirm?” Midorima asked.

“They have the same markings somewhere on their body.” Kagami said.


End file.
